


Book Store, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pre-X-Files, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-09
Updated: 2004-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Who knows who you will meet in the book store.





	Book Store, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

The Book Store

## The Book Store

### by Katie Phillips

> The Book Store  
>  By Katie Phillips  
>  January 2004 
> 
> Disclaimer info: I know they're not mind and I promise to take very good care of them.  
>  Rating: PG  
>  Keywords: Pre-Xfile; Mulder/Scully  
>  Archive: Sure, just let me know where  
>  Feedback: Makes me so happy. Email me at Summary: Who knows who you will meet at the book store. Author's notes: This piece is so short that I didn't put it through the beta process. Forgive me if I made any blatant mistakes. 
> 
> @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 
> 
> She wasn't the sort of woman that normally attracted his attention. He usually went for brunettes with incredibly long legs and oversized chests. There was something about this woman, though, that caught his eye as she browsed through the New Age section of the book store. 
> 
> Perhaps it was the fact that she looked so out of place. The New Age section usually attracted people that looked like they were on their way to their physic or just returning from a Grateful Dead show. 
> 
> The woman who caught his eye was dressed in somewhat tight fighting jeans and a black sweater that contrasted nicely with her red hair. She was petite but the clothes she wore gave a hint of the curves that lay beneath. 
> 
> He smiled as he peered over his copy of "New Interpretations of Buddhist Meditations" when he saw her reach for a book on the top shelf. Even going up on her toes she wasn't tall enough and he stifled a chuckle as she looked around for something on which to climb to reach her destination. 
> 
> "Allow me." He said from behind her. He was about to make some sort of sarcastic comment but stopped when she turned towards him and looked at him with two of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. 
> 
> "Thanks." She said smiling up at him. "I'm sure Barnes and Noble will appreciate the fact that you are keeping me from climbing up their bookcase." 
> 
> He tore his eyes away and chuckled. "Would you really do that?" 
> 
> "Perhaps." The woman quickly gave him the once over when he turned his attention to the bookcase. "Not that one, the one to the left with the black cover." 
> 
> He brought down the book and handed it to her a smile creeping over his face. "Crystals And The Human Spirit." he read handing over the book. "Can't say I have ever read it." He continued smiling until the woman raised her eyebrows in question. 
> 
> "What?" She said smiling back. Normally she would be insulted, but something about this man's hazel eyes intrigued her. 
> 
> "It's nothing." He said a bit embarrassed. 
> 
> The woman raised another eyebrow indicating that she didn't believe him. 
> 
> "Okay, it's just that you don't look like the crystal using type." He said a bit sheepishly. 
> 
> The woman frowned a bit and then smiled as she looked down at her outfit. "Are you always so observant?" 
> 
> He shrugged. "Sometimes." 
> 
> "The book is for my sister. She is into everything New Age and her birthday is tomorrow." 
> 
> "She likes crystals?" 
> 
> "Oh yeah, swears by them." The woman tried to keep her eyes on his face. She found it difficult since he was wearing a black leather jacket and that particular piece of clothing had always been a weakness of hers. 
> 
> He smiled at her and gestured towards the coffee bar located at the back of the store. "If you have a minute or two, we could have a cup of coffee and I could perhaps give you some pointers on what your sister might like." 
> 
> The woman looked up at him his face full of hope. Under normal circumstances she would politely refuse such an offer. She was definitely not the type to get picked up in book stores. She opened her mouth to say 'no' and was surprised at what came out instead. 
> 
> "Okay, I would like that." 
> 
> He smiled at her and followed her gently guiding her with a hand on her back. 
> 
> They spent the next hour discussing a variety of books and topics. They agreed on very little. He was a one to dream and to believe in the bizarre. To her seeing was believing. They both enjoyed the conversation immensely. 
> 
> "My goodness look at the time." She said glancing down at her watch. "I'm supposed to be at my mother's house for my sister's party in a half and hour." 
> 
> She rose from the table picking up the book he had recommended to her. "Don't worry, they gift wrap." He said following her to the cashier. 
> 
> He watched as she paid for the book and chose wrapping paper that depicted her conservative nature and the not that of the recipient. He shook his head wondering, again, what intrigued him about this woman so different from himself. 
> 
> He was pulled from his thoughts as she hailed a cab outside the store. "Goodbye." She said turning towards the car. He stopped her with a gentle touch on her arm. 
> 
> "I can't call you if I don't know your name." He said his eyes searching hers for clues about whether or not this was truly goodbye. 
> 
> She looked at him for a moment or two as if trying to decide how to proceed. She smiled her mind made up. "You first." 
> 
> "Fox Mulder." The man said extending his hand with mock formality. 
> 
> "Dana Scully." She replied shaking his hand and ducking into the car. She looked at him again before closing the door. "I'm in the book." 
> 
> ++++ 
> 
> End of story. 
> 
> Author's notes: Not quite sure what inspired this little story. Perhaps it was all the discussion of books on BTS.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Katie Phillips


End file.
